Takahashi or Takahashi?
by birchleaf66
Summary: When Takahiro comes to stay over, Usagi-san is faced with a tough decision-- Takahiro's friendship or Misaki's love. Which will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! My first Junjou fic! Not very good at smut though, so don't expect much. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Takahashi Misaki was having a nice dream. A very nice one, in fact, in which there were no strawberries or cherries anywhere in sight. However, it was rudely interrupted when he felt something wet on the insides of his thighs. Misaki opened his eyes, only to see Usami Akihiko smiling evilly at him. His eyes nearly popped out when he realized Usagi-san was in the midst of licking his already-hard cock.

Misaki's mouth practically fell open when he swathe terrible sight before him. Usagi-san took advantage of this and stuck his finger into Misaki's open mouth. The latter glowered at him and tried to bite down on the finger, but Usagi-san was too fast. Before he knew it, Usagi-san began kissing him passionately. He broke off the kiss after like, a million years and snuck his head down towards Misaki's crotch where he began licking again.

"What the hell, Usagi-san! Get off me you hentai!" Misaki growled angrily as he tried to push the older man away.

Usagi-san totally ignored him and continued licking Misaki.

Misaki let out a groan of pleasure, "Ha-aaaaannnn…"but soon realized what he was doing and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"S-stop! I have classes later ok?"

Usagi-san licked off some of Misaki's cum from his fingers as he reached up to tweak Misaki's nipples. "Yeah? You say stop, but this part of you says "give me more"." He tugged at Misaki's dick to reinforce his point. Then he took the entire cock in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Misaki was about to let out another moan when the doorbell rang. To his horror, Usagi-san acted like he hadn't heard it and continued to nibble lovingly on his member. He was about to come(again) when a familiar voice rang out.

"Usagi! Usagi-chan? Are you there?"

Misaki jolted in shock when he heard the voice of his brother. What was he doing here? Usagi-san finally let go of Misaki and wearily stumbled out of the room. Misaki pulled up his pants and hurriedly followed after him, making sure to smooth down his hair first.

"Ah…Takahiro! What brings you here?" Usami-sensei purred happily as he opened the door and ushered the other man in.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki practically yelled as he flew through the air and into the arms of his brother. How long had it been since he had last saw him?

Takahiro affectionately ruffled Misaki's hair as he beamed down at him. "Misaki! It's been so long since I last met you!"

He then turned to Usagi-san. "Er…the reason…I'm here today is because…"

Usami frowned. Why was Takahiro hesitating so much? Nevertheless, he let him continue without interrupting. Misaki listened interestedly as well. Nii-chan had suddenly shown up at Usagi-san's place with a large bag in tow. Whatever for?

"You see, Manami and I…we had a huge fight. And I decided to move away to let things cool down between us for a while. Is it ok if I stay here for a while?" Takahiro looked pleadingly at Usagi.

Inwardly, Usagi-san was wincing. If Takahiro stayed over, how was he going to enjoy Misaki? But he plastered a big smile on his face and agreed cheerfully. After all, Takahiro was his best friend. Misaki however, was looking absolutely delighted. If his Nii-chan stayed over, Usagi-san had no way of sexually harassing him anymore! He rubbed his hands together like an evil person. Usagi-san noticed this and shot him a hurt look. Misaki turned his back on his lover and instead turned to Takahiro.

"It's great that you're staying over, Nii-chan! Don't worry; I'm sure you'll work things out with Manami-san soon." He said as he patted his brother on his shoulder.

Takahiro smiled down at Misaki. "There you go again, Misaki. Always worrying about other people's feelings."

Misaki suddenly jumped up when he realized that he still hadn't prepared breakfast.

"Join us for breakfast, Nii-chan! It'll take less than 15 minutes, meanwhile, you can talk with Usagi-san."

He walked over to the refrigerator and took out some vegetables. Takahiro gratefully sank down onto the sofa, sighing tiredly. Usagi glanced at him.

"Are you ok? You seem really tired."

"Ah…it's nothing! Anyway, has Misaki been a trouble to you?" Takahiro asked.

Usagi-san leaned back and grinned. He wondered what Takahiro would say if he told him the whole truth about his relationship with Misaki.

"No, of course not! He's been a great help, really!" Usagi smiled at his friend reassuringly.

Takahiro sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. And how are your novels coming along?"

Usagi-san didn't hear Takahiro. He was too busy staring at Misaki's tight ass moving as he cut up the vegetables. He was planning on dragging Misaki into his room at night and doing whatever he wanted to that cute ass. His dreams were dashed when he realized Takahiro would be sleeping next door. He suddenly realized Takahiro was talking to him.

"Hai? Sorry, was busy thinking of something else."

Takahiro laughed and waved his hands. "It's nothing really. Anyway, I'm really grateful for you putting me up! Is it possible for me to pay rent, or something like that?"

Usagi shook his head in horror. "I would never ask rent from you, Takahiro! After all, what are friends for?"

Takahiro tried to protest but Usagi had already taken hold of his hand and was dragging him up the stairs. He pointed to the room next to Misaki's and said, "Here, this can be your room. Is it ok?"

Takahiro nodded politely. "Thank you very much, Usagi."

Usagi waved his hand as he headed back down the stairs. "It's nothing, Takahiro. Unpack your stuff and we can have breakfast. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Takahiro smiled and shook his head before darting into the room.

Meanwhile, Usagi walked over to where Misaki was busy frying a huge omelette. He grabbed Misaki by his ass and squeezed.

Misaki glared at him as he waved the frying pan at him threateningly. "Stop sexually harassing me so early in the morning you baka! It's not good for my health, and besides, Nii-chan's here now, so you can't do anything to me-eeeeee…" Misaki happily sang as he continued cooking.

Usagi bent down and whispered into his ear. "Oh yeah? Do you want to bet on that?"

Misaki froze as his heart plummeted down. It seemed like even Nii-chan's presence was no match for the horny pervert behind him.

Soon, the three of them were having a delicious breakfast.

"Itadakimasu." Misaki said, before he shoveled some food into his mouth and got up.

Takahiro and Usagi both looked up in surprise.

"You have classes so early?" His brother asked.

Misaki nodded and snatched up his backpack before heading out the door. "See you, Nii-chan and Usagi-san! I'll be back to make dinner. In the meantime, do get along well!" He called as he rushed off.

Usagi shook his head. "Kids these days…"

**And yay! Completed the first chapter! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2 is up! There will probably be only one more chapter (I think). So yeahs, enjoy :D**

Chapter 2

Takahiro smiled as he flipped through Usagi-san's many novels, which were randomly lying about the living room. Fortunately, Usagi had remembered to keep the BL novels he wrote out of sight from Takahiro. He could just imagine what would happen if his best friend ever set his eyes on one, especially the ones about him and Misaki.

"I must say, Usagi, I'm surprised that _all_ your novels haven't been nominated for awards. They are all very well written!"

Usagi waved his hand modestly as he replied, "Of course not, they're not very good anyway."

Takahiro peered curiously at him. "Where do you get your inspiration from, then?"

"Misaki helps _a lot_." Usagi-san replied, managing to keep a straight face. Of course, the 'help' Takahiro and Usagi were thinking about were _very _different.

Before Takahiro could ask about the kind of help Misaki provided to Usagi, the both of them were startled as they heard the door bang loudly. It meant Misaki was home. They could hear the teen hurrying about the house as he threw his bag down and headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I'm back, Nii-chan and Usagi-san!" he yelled, "dinner will be ready soon!"

Takahiro walked towards his little brother. "You don't really need to hurry so much, Misaki. Why not let me make dinner? You haven't tasted my cooking for months, right?"

"Really? The kitchen's all yours, then!" Misaki breathed a huge sigh of relief as he flopped down on the sofa beside Suzuki-san.

Half an hour later, the three of them were sitting down to a big potful of Takahiro's delicious tonjiru.

"Mmm…." Misaki sighed as he patted his full tummy, "that was _really_ good, Nii-chan!"

"I agree. Misaki's tastes like crap compared to yours." Usagi smiled at Takahiro.

After giving Usagi-san a death glare, Misaki got up from the table and walked towards his room. "See you tomorrow! Gotta work on my homework."

Takahiro waved goodnight to Misaki as he cleared up the table. Usagi-san helped him as well.

"You'd better have an early night, Takahiro. The journey here must have been tiring." Usagi-san patted his friend on the back. "Go to sleep, I'll wash up."

Takahiro yawned loudly as he dropped the dishes into the sink and headed towards his bedroom. "Thanks Usagi-chan. Goodnight!"

When he was finally done with the dishes (after spending 20 minutes figuring out what the dishwashing liquid looked like), Usagi-san tiptoed quietly up the stairs before pausing in front of Misaki's room. He pressed his ears to the door, and when he heard nothing, he slowly pushed the door open. He smirked at the sight of Misaki sleeping on his table, with a huge pile of books in front of him. He slipped a hand up Misaki's shirt and observed his expression.

It changed from sleepiness, to one of puzzlement, and finally, to one of total horror when he realized that Usagi-san was sexually harassing him. Again.

"Stop that, Usagi-san! That's the second time today. I am so going to sue you when I have enough money!" He squirmed away from the older man.

Usagi-san inched closer. "Come on, Misaki. I need to recharge after a hard day's work."

Misaki jabbed a finger into Usagi-san's face as he fiercely whispered, "do you realize Nii-chan is in the room beside us?! He ca-mmphh!!"

Usagi kissed Misaki passionately as he slipped his tongue in to entwine with Misaki's. Misaki finally gave in and returned the kiss. Usagi deftly pulled down Misaki's pants and his own, and they fell onto the bed in a heap.

"Aaahh……aahhh…." Misaki groaned as Usagi stroked him.

Usagi slowly pushed one finger into Misaki, and put a second finger in when he encountered no resistance. When he pulled them out, Misaki let out a sweet gasp. Usagi-san snickered. He wanted him to put it in that badly? He thrusted and Misaki's hips bucked as he gasped for air again. He pressed his lips to Misaki's tender nipples and sucked. All the while, Misaki was letting out soft moans of pleasure as he dug his fingers into Usagi's back. Usagi couldn't take it anymore and finally came inside of Misaki. The teen panted as he felt Usagi's hot seed shooting inside in. It felt so-ooooo good, but no way was he _ever _going to say that to Usagi-san's face.

When Usagi rasped his tongue across Misaki's hardened buds again, the teen accidentally kicked out his leg, which knocked over a pile of books. The both of them looked on in horror as they watched the books fall to the floor in a loud crash.

Takahiro jerked awake. He groaned sleepily as he blearily peered at his watch. It was 1am in the morning. What had woken him up? Aah, he remembered, it was a loud crash. Where had it come from? He froze when he considered the possibility that a thief had broken into the house. He sighed and slipped out of bed to investigate. Usagi and Misaki were probably sleeping like a couple of dead logs.

He stepped lightly out of his room and headed down the stairs. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room. He heaved a sigh of relief and headed back to his room. He was overreacting after all. He paused as he passed Misaki's room. Had his brother fallen asleep yet? He decided to sneak a peek, and opened the door a tiny slit as he looked inside.

"Shit!" Misaki cursed as he scrambled from Usagi-san and quickly gathered the books up again.

Usagi-san looked towards the door. "Do you think Takahiro heard us?"

"I hope not," Misaki whispered as he placed the books on the table.

Usagi-san grinned as he pulled Misaki closer. "Then, we can continue what we were doing."

Takahiro's mouth dropped open when he saw what was going on behind the door. He could see Usagi, and he was _naked_! And what was he doing in Misaki's room anyway? Then, he saw some movement on his right and his mouth dropped even further when he realized it was Misaki. And he was naked as well!!!

He had to choke back a cry of shock when he saw Usagi pull in his little brother for a kiss. He closed his eyes and backed away from the door. What-what had he just seen??

**Ho ho ho ho……Poor Takahiro!! Feeling super shocked lols(so would I, if I was caught in that situation). I am still trying to think of a good ending. Any suggestions? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter!! Glad I've finished it. Spent a long time mulling over this. Hope the ending is to your liking :DDDD**

Chapter 3

Takahiro scrambled back to his room, careful not to make a sound. He would settle this in the morning with the two of them, once he had gotten over his shock. That scene just now, he would never believed it could have happened were it not for the fact that he had seen it with his very OWN eyes. He shook his head slowly. It must have been Usami who had influenced Misaki. His little brother, his BROTHER, for gosh's sake! His head hurt like hell, and he lay down as thoughts fought furiously in his head.

Takahiro trudged down the stairs, dreading the confrontation. One was his best friend, and the other was his brother. How could they do this to him?

"Nii-chan! Good morning!" Misaki beamed at him.

Takahiro clutched his head with a hand. Why didn't Misaki seem guilty at all? Didn't he know that such an act was wrong?

Misaki walked towards his brother. "What's wrong, nii-chan?"

Takahiro backed away and mumbled, "stay away…I-I need to talk to you and Usagi."

Misaki shot a confused glance at him and darted away to get Usagi. Takahiro sank down on the sofa with a sigh. When his best friend appeared, a bolt of pain shot through his heart.

"Takahiro, are you ok? You seem a bit pale." Usagi frowned at him worriedly, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I saw you."

Misaki and Usagi looked at each other, not understanding what Takahiro was saying.

"I saw you. Last night."

This time, the two of them _did _understand what he was saying. Misaki turned ash-white while Usagi widened his eyes in amazement.

"Ni-nii chan, I can explain this!" Misaki tried desperately to fix the situation.

"It's wrong, I'm telling you. Totally wrong!" Takahiro whispered painfully. "The two of you are males; this relationship can _never _work out."

Usagi stubbed out his cigarette and sighed heavily. "Well, Takahiro. Sooner or later, you would have found out anyway. So I'm telling you now—I love Misaki. There's nothing wrong with our relationship."

"It's still wrong!" Takahiro protested. "How do you think society will look at you?"

"I don't care how people look at me." Usagi shrugged.

"What about Misaki? His-his reputation will be ruined for life. And it's all because of you, Usagi." Takahiro glared at the novelist.

Misaki suddenly looked up from his lap and started angrily. "You're wrong, nii-chan! I-I l-love Usagi-san, too. He didn't make me do anything against my will, I swear!"

Misaki kept his eyes firmly away from Usagi-san while he was saying this. This was the first time he had ever said 'I love you'(albeit indirectly) without a 'maybe' or 'I think' behind it. Usagi-san was probably smirking in his mind right now.

Takahiro was shocked at the outburst from his little brother. He had never expected him to say that. But, two _men_? That was totally wrong!! Nature had never intended for people of the same sex to mate, thus, he could NOT accept their relationship. But, they seemed to love each other truly. What then?

Usagi was starting to have a headache as well. If Takahiro didn't accept his relationship with Misaki, then he would lose his best friend. That would be very, very painful. He sure as hell didn't want to lose Misaki either!

"Let's, let's reach a compromise, shall we?" Takahiro held up his hand. "First of all, do you two love each other _mutually_?"

Misaki blushed and nodded. Usagi was indeed smirking at the teen in his mind, but he didn't say anything and nodded his head as well.

Takahiro waved his hands helplessly. "Then, I suppose it can't be helped, can it? It's your lives after all, not mine."

Usagi looked at him. "That means, you accept it?"

"No. Err…I'll just pretend that I didn't see anything today, and therefore, I know nothing about this at all."

Usagi raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You know Takahiro, when you pause like that, it's so cute."

Takahiro blushed even redder than Misaki and mumbled something like 'I'll leave you two for now' before dashing to his room.

Misaki stared after his nii-chan. "You know, Usagi-san, nii-chan will NEVER look at us both the same way again."

"Yeah, I know. So let's make the most of it."

And before Misaki knew it, Usagi-san had appeared by his side and was reaching for him.

Takahiro pressed his ear to the door and listened as he heard his brother protesting. The two horny bastards. He shook his head and pretended to have heard nothing, and seen nothing this morning.

**DONE! So happy!!! Review please!**


End file.
